tales_and_rwby_twinverse_version_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Whitley Schnee
Whitley Schnee (ウィットリー・シュニー, Wittorī Shūnī), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the RWBY series. He is the younger brother of Weiss Schnee and Winter Schnee. He is first seen in "Remembrance" at the Schnees' home. After their father stripped Weiss of her position as heiress in "Punished", Whitley became the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. "I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon." :—Whitley Schnee, to Weiss. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Howard Wang (English), Marina Inoue (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Whitley Schnee has white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. Whitley is fairly tall with a slender build. His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt, he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes. He seems very formal about his attire and his posture. He usually has at least one hand behind his back. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Pale White * Eye Color: Light Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Like his sisters, Whitley is careful to maintain an appearance of calm and control. He is exceedingly polite in conversation, and is very conscientious about what emotions he lets show, usually outwardly showing a smile and a friendly and agreeable demeanor. His personality is still somewhat of a mystery, but he has shown the capacity to be arrogant, cold, and pitiless. On Weiss' return, Whitley initially only showed his sister kindness and respect. He also claims to have respect for Winter's resolve, even in spite of admitting that he was never particularly fond of her. However, upon being given the title of Heir to the Schnee Dust Company, he reveals feelings of anger and contempt towards Weiss, momentarily dropping his polite and amiable facade. The extent of his true feelings towards his sisters and his family are still unexplored. While both Weiss and Whitley have an interest in the future of the Schnee Dust Company and family name, Whitley appears to have taken more after his father in his approach. While Weiss has shown little interest in the day to day operations of the SDC or cultivating her father's connections to the high-society of Atlas, Whitley attends board meetings with his father, readily schmoozes with the Atlesian upper-class, and appears to be taking a more active role in the company overall. Unlike his sisters, Whitley sees personal combat as beneath him. It is implied that he has little to no martial skill and even less interest in learning. When it comes to Huntsmen, Whitley sees them as barbaric and unnecessary, as he feels Atlas' sizeable military forces can do any Huntsman's job just as well. When speaking, Whitley is expressive through his body movement, often moving several times and frequently shifting positions. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Nicholas Schnee (Grandfather) * Unnamed Mother * Jacques Schnee (Father) * Winter Schnee (Eldest Sister) * Weiss Schnee (Elder Sister) Neutral * James Ironwood Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Since the Glyph Semblance runs in the Schnee Family, it is likely that Whitley also shares the same ability. However, given that Whitley views Huntsmen as barbarians, it can be assumed he has no form of Aura training, nor any interest in developing his martial potential. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Whitley is a member of the Schnee family, owners of one of the largest manufacturers of Dust in Remnant, the Schnee Dust Company. Synopsis ''RWBY'' At the Schnee Home Whitley is first seen in the Schnee home when his sister Weiss Schnee is on her way to speak with their father, Jacques Schnee. He affectionately notes that she is out of her room. He heard their father asked to speak with Weiss, and he wished to warn her that he heard their father shouting with a man in his study. He also informs Weiss that their mother most likely is drinking in the family garden. He compliments Weiss' strength by comparing her to their eldest sister, Winter Schnee. When Weiss notes his dislike for Winter, he affirms it, but adds that he admires Winter's resolve. Weiss tells Whitley he seems different, to which he says he grew a lot while she was away at Beacon Academy. Whitley bids Weiss good luck with their father, and she continues on her way. Later he is present at the charity concert Weiss is singing at and the after-party, chatting with Jacques Schnee and the party guests. He does not say anything during the conversation, but unlike everyone else in the room smiles during Weiss' outburst. Following the incident at the after-party, Weiss' status as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was revoked to be passed onto Whitley. When Weiss confronts him about this, he states that it is foolish to go against their father and that the Schnee name is in good hands. When Weiss takes to training in her room, he taunts her further with the fact that he gets to leave the house and meet business partners. He refers to the abilities of Huntsmen as barbaric compared to leading an army. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Whitley is an Anglo-Saxon name meaning "white meadow", from "white" and "lea", meaning "clearing", "meadow", or "field". * Like the rest of his family, he also shares the same last name as them. Which is German for "Snow", following the Color Naming Rule of Remnant. External links * Whitley Schnee RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males Category:RWBY Universe Characters